


All The Time In The World

by Dreamin



Series: Lord Anthony's Sweetheart [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: When Penelope is unhappy after having to attend a ball without her husband, Anthony makes it up to her.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Lord Anthony's Sweetheart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158800
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Let's call this a sequel to _There's Something About Penelope_ (which I will finish).

Penelope sighed quietly as she walked through Bridgerton House’s main hall. She had just come back from Daphne and Simon’s end of the Season ball and was both foot-sore from dancing with her brothers-in-law and heart-sore from having to attend the ball alone. Anthony, her husband of almost two years, had stayed home, saying that he had work to do and leaving her to deal with the bitches and gossips of the _ton_ alone.

 _At least I don’t have to worry about the biggest gossip,_ she thought as she started climbing the main staircase. She’d turned in her latest Lady Whistledown halfway through the ball, commenting on the duke and duchess’s happiness and gently speculating on whether the duchess was pregnant again, having already declared that Daphne was the Bridgerton sibling most likely to take after their parents’ noteworthy fertility.

She suddenly sat down on the steps as the heartache hit her all over again. _That was the hardest thing to write. God knows Anthony and I have tried but we’ve been married this long and still haven’t conceived. I never mention it as Lady Whistledown but I don’t have to – the ton is quite happy to comment without my help. If I get one more pitying comment from Cressida, I swear to God…_

 _Anthony should’ve been there with me, dammit. He would’ve told Cressida off then told Benedict to stop worrying, he won’t have to be the next Viscount Bridgerton._ She was about to get up and go to bed alone when Anthony appeared at the foot of the stairs.

“Penelope?” he asked, confused, as he slowly climbed the stairs. “When did you get in? Is … is everything alright, sweetheart?” He sat down at her side two steps below her, for once having to look up at her.

“I just got home,” she said quietly, not meeting his eyes. “I’m fine.” He simply waited and she didn’t know whether to be happy or angry that he knew her so well. She sighed painfully then met his eyes. “Why weren’t you there? We could have danced, we … we would’ve been a united front against the gossips.”

“You can’t let them bother you, sweetheart,” he said gently. “We’ll have our baby when the time is right.”

“But what if we don’t? What if Benedict has to be the heir? He’s scared witless at the prospect, did you know that? He wants to paint, he doesn’t want to have the responsibilities you do. What if the problem is me? It’s entirely possible you married the wrong woman, Anthony.”

“Stop right there,” Anthony said gently but firmly. “You, Penelope Bridgerton, could never be anything but the right woman for me.” His eyes twinkled naughtily. “Despite the many, many times we’ve tried, we haven’t even been married two years yet. You’re still young and while I’m not quite as young, I’m still youthful. Simply put, we have time, sweetheart. I’m not worried and you shouldn’t be either, no matter what the _ton_ says.” He reached up to gently pull her head down for a kiss then murmured, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered then she smiled weakly. “But next time, will you please come with me? If for no other reason than I like dancing with my husband.”

Anthony chuckled. “I promise, you’ll never have to be subjected to my brothers as stand-ins again.” He stood then held out a hand to her, grinning. “Shall we try once more, Lady Bridgerton?”

Penelope grinned back as she took his hand and stood up. “An excellent idea, Lord Bridgerton.”

He kissed her hand then lead the way upstairs.

* * *

_This Author would like to extend the happiest of felicitations to Lord and Lady Bridgerton upon the arrival of their firstborn, Edmund. Considering the ardent attention the viscount gives his viscountess at every society event they attend, young Edmund certainly will not be their last._

LADY WHISTLEDOWN’S SOCIETY PAPERS, 20 APRIL 1816


End file.
